Obvious
by unfoldingbliss
Summary: Garfield asks a question, leaving B'arzz a flustered mess [B'arzz/M'gann]


"You like my sister," Garfield stated, B'arzz stumbling with the bags of groceries bundled against his chest "Don't you?"

He steadied himself before answering, hoping Gar didn't notice the way his shoulders tensed, "Did M'gann's blood transfusion also allow you to posses mind-reading capabilities as well?"

The boy snorted, cracking a large smile, "Nah! It's just that obvious! I've been thinking about it for awhile, but it'd be pretty lame if I asked you when she was around. So since she ran off to run another errand with Nightwing, this felt like the perfect opportunity!"

"I am...obvious about my affections for M'gann?" he asked while setting the groceries near the makeshift kitchenette.

"Well..." Garfield lifted his eyes to the ceiling, poking at his cheek thoughtfully, "I guess it wouldn't be obvious to _anybody_. You gotta be perceptive, _and_ I have been hanging out with you guys on a regular basis. I don't think this is a mystery Nightwing would be able to solve any time soon."

"So you believe you are the only one who...wait," B'arzz crossed his arms, a gesture he had only grown accustomed to from careful observation of the Team, especially Garfield. Most of them performed such an action when they were either confused or aggravated by another. B'arzz could never be angry at the honorary martian, but he was definitely bordering on perplexed, "How are you so sure that I like M'gann in a romantic fashion?"

"Uh, dude," Garfield forced back a snort and popped open a can of grape soda, "You kind of just admitted it a second ago. You didn't even question it and you got all red! And have you seen yourself with M'gann? Well, I guess you wouldn't see yourself with her, but you know what I mean! You always want to pay for stuff, you get those lovey-dovey, goo-goo eyes whenever she smiles or laughs! C'mon, GB - you got it bad for my big sis!"

B'arzz did not reply to his comments, however correct they were. Instead, he sighed and started to unpack the groceries. M'gann said she and Nightwing would not be long and he did not want her coming back to more chores. Garfield twisted his face into a pout, seemingly afraid he might have said something wrong. A few moments passed before he joined B'arzz in sorting the groceries on top of the wooden shelves and inside the fridge. Silence thickened between them, the only sounds coming every so often being those of B'arzz's long, airy sighs.

When they were all done, Garfield softly asked if he wanted to watch some TV. Always in the mood for a dose of television, B'arzz obliged and they both sat down on the couch, skipping over a few channels until they reached a movie titled _Stranger Than Fiction_.

"Oh, M'gann likes this movie," Garfield said, taking a quick glance at B'arzz before taking a deep breath, frowning, "I'm...sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean it."

"No," he shook his head, his hold on the sofa cushions tightening just a bit, "There is nothing to apologize for. You were right. I do harbor... romantic feelings for M'gann."

Garfield's eyes immediately brightened and he jumped up onto the couch, snapping his fingers, "Yes! I knew it! Another mystery solved by the great Beast Boy!"

B'arzz couldn't help himself as he let a deep chuckle slipped, amused by Garfield's enthusiasm, "But as you said, to the perceptive and those frequent in mine and M'gann's company, it is a problem easily solved."

"Hey, could you shush it over there?" Garfield narrowed his eyes, hands still high in the air, "I'm reveling in my victory. Cut an amateur detective some slack."

He chuckled again as Garfield soon ran back to the kitchenette and celebrated with a wad of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk, dipping one of the cookies into the drink with his tail. The boy returned with a mouth full of sugary goodness, settling back into the couch before asking B'arzz another question, "So...why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"Asked her out?" B'arzz blinked, "Could you explain what that means?"

"You know," Garfield said, munching through another cookie, "Like on a date. Doing activities, things together, _alone_."

"Oh. Dates," he nodded, turning his attention to the floor, "Yes, I have heard of those before. Superboy goes on them frequently with a Wendy...I believe they are common for those who wish to pursue or are involved in a relationship with another?"

"Hit the nail right on the head!" Garfield exclaimed, giving B'arzz a thumbs up. However, his face faltered at B'arzz's quirked eyebrow and Garfield sighed through a sheepish smile, "That means you're right, GB."

"Ah, I see," he said, "Then, to answer your question...I am unsure if M'gann feels the same, as well as considering a wealth of other factors such as our ages, which is a cultural stigma here on Earth, our races here on Earth and Mars, and the opinions of her friends and family members."

"Huh?" Garfield wrinkled his nose, "Why does any of that stuff matter? If you have my approval, then that's all you need! I _am_ M'gann's number one!"

"I would very much like that to be the case," B'arzz replied, folding his idle hands into his lap and squeezing them together, "But on Mars...interracial couples are heavily criticized and can be seen as unnatural, not unlike the way some view mixed couples here on Earth...from what I have observed. M'gann has not discussed much of her life on Mars with me, but she makes it no secret that her parents did not have the easiest time in their sector. And, for martians to properly court, they must seek the approval of all the people closest to the other. So, if there is tension regarding the proposed relationship, it can be cleared and solved by both parties. It can be quite a lot of work."

"Are you saying my sister isn't worth the work?" now it was Garfield's turn to cross his arms, his stance much more defensive than B'arzz's use of the gesture.

"No, of course not," he denied, "I am only saying that because I would not want to involve M'gann in such a process, considering she appeals more to Earth's traditions in regards to 'dating.'"

"Well, duh, she lives on Earth," Garfield rolled his eyes, "But that doesn't mean anything. If you like her and she likes you I don't see - "

"M'gann 'likes' me?" B'arzz interrupted, mind tingling at the words, "As in, she too harbors romantic feelings? For me?"

"...Bonkers," Garfield growled, smacking his hand against his forehead, "I overheard her talking to Wendy on the phone a few days ago and she sort of let it slip that she thought you were cute - but don't tell her anything because she doesn't even know I was near her room! And I mean, it might not mean she likes you, but calling a guy cute is a step in the right direction! And I just want M'gann to be happy and you make her happy and gahh, I'm just going to shut up now."

"Cute," was all B'arzz could apparently get out of Garfield's frantic confession, a radiant warmth spreading over his shoulders and chest, "That means something akin to attractive here on earth. She believes me to be..._cute_."

The boy beside him lifted his arm and pointed a finger at B'arzz's chest, "I should warn you, she calls me cute all the time too. But I'm her little brother so that's a given. With you, she sounded funny when she said it. Kind of dreamy...it sounded a lot like when she would talk about Conner when they were dating. But, that's all you're getting out of me from here on out! I've given you too much info as is!"

"That is quite alright, Garfield," B'arzz smiled, ruffling the boy's hair, "You have eased my fears and I have realized that even though our relationship could seem odd by Earth and Mars' standards, I find that when it comes to M'gann, I might not care."

"That's the spirit!" Garfield exclaimed, "So when you gonna ask her? Tonight?"

B'arzz paused, his skin prickling at the thought of 'asking out' M'gann so soon, "...I will find a suitable date to confess my intentions."

"Chicken," Garfield grinned, but did not pry further. Instead, he grabbed the remote controller and changed the setting, his tail flicking on the Wii, "Anyway, let's get in a game of Mario Go-Karts! It's always fun to kick your butt!"

"If you wish," he replied, happy that Gar didn't further the conversation. While he was more than pleased with the information received (especially the revelation of being called cute) and obtained Beast Boy's prestigious approval, B'arzz could go without knowing just how red his cheeks could burn at the thought of M'gann returning his affections.

He would learn later on through more..._intimate_ experiences with M'gann that the obvious flush staining his face now would be nothing in comparison.


End file.
